


Truth Or Dare

by lamergirl



Series: Friends With Benefits [5]
Category: Smosh, Smosh Games
Genre: Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, Game Night, Kissing, Multi, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Sex, Sixsome, Threesome, Truth or Dare, hikeys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 07:08:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16279976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lamergirl/pseuds/lamergirl
Summary: How the original 6 started the entire arrangement.





	Truth Or Dare

**Author's Note:**

> I got a request a while ago to write a truth or dare addition to this series and it inspired me(i know i did but i can't find the request so shout out to them!)!

“I think the only reason all of us are agreeing to this is because we are drunk, which is also probably why this is a bad idea” Wes slurred as Mari put the bottle down in the middle of the makeshift circle of friends who were sitting on the floor around the furniture in Mari’s apartment. And he wasn’t wrong. They had all had a few drinks and Mari’s game night had divulged into drunken antics rather than stiff competition. The 6 were having a good time. And when Joven has jokingly suggested they play truth or dare, there had been no objections and before most of them knew what they were doing, they were all in a circle about to play.

There was a weird electricity in the air, and when she took her spot in between Sohinki and Wes, she found herself wondering how weird this game was gonna go. She had already had an idea on some good truths and dares, but she also wasn’t sure if she could trust her own judgment. After all, they were all single, close, and super drunk. What’s the worst that could happen?

As the host, Mari decides to go first. She leans forward and uses one of her arms to steady herself as she attempts to spin the empty coke bottle, causing it to spin wildly across the floor and bounce off of Joven’s shoe. “Good job” Flitz laughs, but Mari just flips him offs and waits till the bottle stops moving.

The bottle, now having also bounced back off Mari and stopped somewhere near the middle, was pointing at Wes. “Truth or dare!?” Mari asks a little too enthusiastically.

Wes rolls his eyes but pauses a moment before responding, “you know what, let’s start off safe: truth”

“Ok...” Mari says taking a moment to think about what she wanted to ask before smirking and looking at him “Wes, out of everyone here, who would you most want to fuck?”

The group erupted into drunken laughter and Wes’s put a fake disgusted look on his face “are those my only options?” Wes asked jokingly.

“Oh, come on!” Flitz protested, “you know you want all this.” He punctuated the end of the sentence with a body roll that filled the group with more laughter.

“Ok, ok.” Wes laughed, and everyone quieted down to hear his answer, “Honestly? I think I would fuck anyone here. We are a pretty sexy group of individuals.”

“You're avoiding the question” Mari chided followed by an agreeing noise from Sohinki.

“No, I’m not! I answered it! I said all of you guys.” Wes protested crossing his arms

“The question was who would you ‘most’ want to fuck,” Joven argued, “not who do you want to fuck. You have to choose one.”

Wes sighed but didn’t protest further, “fine, I would most want to fuck…” he looked around the group and after a long moment he finally finished, “l-Lasercorn” he got out quickly and Lasercorn’s eyebrows shot up to his hairline, and he looked genuinely stunned for a moment.

“You know, that could be arranged” Lasercorn recovered winking Wes’s direction and Joven practically snorted, “Where’s your bedroom again Mari?” Lasercorn said not looking away from Wes and Mari saw the blush erupt on Wes’s cheeks.

While It was obvious that he was joking, there was something in his expression that Mari wasn’t entirely sure if she was imagining or not.

“oh my god stop” Wes begged, grabbing the pillow off the couch behind him and chucking it at Lasercorn. It wasn’t the best throw and Lasercorn probably could have caught it, but he didn’t need to because it landed right in his lap. “I just chose the first person I could think of ok.”

“if that’s what you want to tell yourself,” Lasercorn responded, resting his hands on the pillow in his lap.

When the group finally calmed down, Wes picked up the bottle and spun it, this time it landed on Flitz. Flitz didn’t even wait until Wes asked him, “Dare.”

“Ok, I dare you to give a lap dance to…” Wes took a moment to look around the group and then finished, “Mari.”

Flitz wasted no time and grabbed a chair from the dining table and plopped it in the middle of the circle and dragged Mari into it. Mari was blushing super hard and kept one hand over her mouth as Flitz did his thing. The rest of the group was loud with whooping and laughter. Flitz was sexy, there hadn’t been a doubt Mari’s mind before the dance that that was the case, yet after Flitz went to go sit down, Mari found herself unable to think of anything else.

The group went on like that for a little while. While there were a few people being forced to tell embarrassing stories or post funny things, the majority of the truths and dares were sexual. By the time midnight hit, everyone was full head-on in this game, practically egging each other on to cross the line, non-verbally of course. As the bottle Sohinki spun landed on Lasercorn, Sohinki smirked, an idea they were just drunk enough to do popped in his head. When Lasercorn inevitably said “fucking dare” Sohinki paused dramatically before announcing his idea.

“I dare you, since the sexual tension is so high, to make out with Wes for 30 seconds,” Sohinki said, and most of the group stayed quiet for a moment out of shock. Sohinki had done it, he had crossed the unspoken line.

Even though it had felt like a long time to Mari, in reality, Lasercorn had barely hesitated in his response, “alright.” He said simply and the whoops from everyone but Wes were louder than before. Wes, whose face was redder than Mari thinks she had ever seen, just sat there as Lasercorn crawled across the circle into his lap. Lasercorn put both of his legs on either side of Wes’s and put his hands on either side of Wes’s neck, his fingers holding Wes’s head in place. He paused and turned to Sohinki, “do you have a timer ready?” he asked  

Sohinki who had been as enraptured in the scene as everyone else, quickly went to get the timer ready on his phone. While waiting, From Lasercorn’s close position to Wes’s face, he realized that the other man had not said anything to protest nor consent to the situation, “You ok? Please tell me if I’m doing too much” Lasercorn whispered, the confidence he had been displaying wavering.

“I’m fine. You're fine, were both fine.” Wes said quickly, not wanting this to be taken back. Corn still had a hesitating look on his face, so Wes wrapped his arms around Lasercorn, pulling his body up and right against his torso. Lasercorn internally shivered at the feeling.

Suddenly Sohinki was saying that he was ready, and before Corn could change his mind, he closed the last few inches and he was kissing Wes. For 30 seconds it was only the two of them in the room, their bodies pressed close together and their lips intertwined. At one-point Wes’s hands had made their way down his back and suddenly he was squeezing Lasercorn’s ass, and Corn was gasping into the others mouth, hoping to god Wes would stop before he moaned.

To Lasercorn’s, relief and to Wes’s dismay Sohinki called time and reluctantly the two broke apart and Corn went back to his spot in the circle. He, mildly suspiciously, grabbed the pillow that had been in his lap and put it back in its place, reaching over it to grab the bottle.

The group was a lot quieter now as the bottle spun. Now that the line had been crossed, what would people do now? How far would it go?

It took about 2 more turns before things descended into madness. Wes had spun the bottle, and it landed on Lasercorn. Wes hesitated for a few moments, before deciding on what he was going to say. “I dare you, to give Sohinki a Hickey.”

At this point, there was almost no way Sohinki or Lasercorn were going to protest, So Lasercorn moved over to him and When Sohinki moved his head to the side attached his mouth to the side of Sohinki’s neck. It was extremely clear that at this point, Sohinki did not give a shit. He started making small noises, his hand going up to tangle in Lasercorn’s hair. He was clearly enjoying himself a lot and didn't care that if the rest of the group noticed. Lasercorn pulled off to take a look at his handiwork, but before he could move any further away Sohinki’s hand in his hair remained stiff. “fuck the game, come here”

Without hesitating the two begin making out, Sohinki leaning against the couch and Lasercorn kneeling in between his open legs. The group just looked on for a moment in shock, not sure exactly how to react. Before Mari knew what was happening Joven was next to her and kissing her. She assumed that Wes and Flitz had joined in, from the noises that were coming from their side, but all she could focus on was how good it felt to have Jovens hands tangling in her hair and his lips on hers.

Before long, from her position straddling Jovens legs, he started reaching his hands up under her shirt. she got the idea and broke off with him long enough to lift her shirt off overhead and then help him lift his up. In the split second, they were separated she notice that they were not the first ones to remove their shirts and that Lasercorn and Sohinki seemed to be well past that point. Lasercorn was kneeling in between Sohinki’s legs, unbuttoning his jeans. Things were getting out of hand. And Mari wasn’t sure if she cared or not.

Before she could think any further about how absurd this whole situation was, she heard the first real moan coming over from the 2 boys that had started it all. She broke off the kiss with Joven, who happily started kissing and licking at her neck, to see what was happening. Sure, enough Sohinki was clinging to Lasercorn’s head for dear life as the other man bounced his head up and down between Sohinki’s legs. A quick glance over at Wes and Flitz showed that they also were getting to that stage.  

As she turned her attention back to Joven, who was doing wonderful things to her neck, he expertly undid her bra and started massaging her breasts, causing any rational thought in her head to leave. They were all great friends, great co-workers, and maybe this was a mistake, but at that moment in their drunken horniness, it was clear that none of them cared.

She was on her back, moaning into Jovens neck as his fingers moved inside her underwear when Sohinki’s noises were too loud to ignore. She looked over, still panting and making noises, to see that Sohinki was clearly close. his head was fully back leaning on the couch, and while one hand was tight in the other men's orange hair, his other hand was above his head clinging to the couch. He wasn't really using any words besides the occasional “Dave, Oh my God”. Lasercorn clearly knew what he was doing and Sohinki was not gonna last much longer. Even The other two looked up from where they were grinding on each other on the floor to watch a Sohinki slowly unraveled.

Sohinki came loudly with little warning his moans seemed to freeze everyone else in place as he tried desperately to catch his breath. Lasercorn kept going until Sohinki started pulling his head up. As he came up Sohinki pulled him into a kiss. Wes and Flitz clearly wanted this to be more than just us paring off, so they slowly separated, and Wes went over to Lasercorn, gently pulling him away from Sohinki so the shorter man was sitting practically in his lap. Sohinki quickly realized what was going on and wasted no time. He leaned forward and help to remove laser Lasercorn’s pants and underwear as well, as Wes ran his hands over the other men's torso and started kissing and biting at his neck. The only word that Lasercorn could say that all the sudden attention was “fuck…”

Flitz joined Mari and Joven. Flitz and Mari managed to get Joven on his back, so Mari could sit on his face while she got to make out with Flitz. Any thoughts about this not being OK didn't even cross her mind. Her brain was still a little hazy from the alcohol and she was having the time of her life.

The next morning Mari was one of the first to wake up. She looked at all of the other naked bodies, that had managed to all crawl with her into her bed the previous night and thought that she wasn't sure if she could wish for anything better.

**Author's Note:**

> If you guys want me to write a chapter explaining how Boze and Damien later join, lmk! 
> 
> Just so you know, any comments at all absolutely give me the motivation to write. So whether you have nothing new to say except that you love a new chapter, or you have some criticism, or you have a suggestion, please let me know! Your involvement means the world to me!


End file.
